Claire's Story
by JensenAcklesFan
Summary: Claire is the daughter of Dean Winchester. This story is about her life
1. Chapter 1

My name is Claire Renee Winchester. I have a brother who is 3 years older than me, his name is Daniel. My dad's name is Dean and his job is hunting the paranormal along with my Uncle Sam. Who by the way has kids of his own Chris who is the age of my brother and Shawn who is one year younger than his brother. I get along great with my cousins as I do with my brother. I never knew my mum, and Dad never really told where she is or what happened. All I know is that she left a month after I was born. My brother was three at the time, but he can't remember anything because he was just a toddler. I'll tell you a little bit that I know about her, I know that she was 27 when gave birth to me; I know that her name was Bella and that her and Dad were in love, but they never married. That's pretty much all I know. Oh, and I have this picture of her. She has gorgeous long, light brow hair filled with curls going almost all the way to her hips. Her dark blue eyes stood out the most. If anyone looks at this picture, the first thing they look at is her eyes, because they truly are beautiful. Well that's pretty much all my family.

I don't even remember how young I was when Dad told me about the things he does for a 'job'. I just always knew it all my life. When I was three, my Dad started teaching Dan how to fight. He was always playing with knives around the house and I wanted to learn as well.

"Daddy, can you teach me too?"- asked 3 years old Claire while watching her Dad teaching Daniel how to shoot a gun.

"No Claire, you're too young!" – answered her Dad while getting frustrated with Claire always asking the same question.

So I just sat on the grass and jealousy watched my brother hit all the bottles perfectly in dead centre. We had a big property of land and we had a big house which I could tell was only built three or so years ago. I know that my Dad would never have enough money to afford the massive house with huge amount of land. So I thought that part had something to do with my mum. When you walk into the house, a hallway would be the place you're standing in. This place usually held different kinds of weapons just pretty much hanging on the wall until Sam saw it and encouraged dad that other people are going to walk in their house and the house needed to look like every other house. So, Sam put up some pictures of the family. It actually made the hallway look lighter and welcoming.. My house had a spare bedroom which is where my dad just kept all his weapons, notes and such. That room was always locked.. When I realised that I have been just looking around the house, I turned my attention back to my Dad and Dan, who weren't there anymore. I went to search for them and later on found them in the kitchen having a drink.

"Why can't I learn to fight?"- pouted Claire.

Dean picked Claire up and said:

"You will get your chance, you just need to wait a bit when you're a bit taller and don't carry that teddy everywhere you go"- joked Dean, and started to laugh along with her brother. Then he kissed her forehead and put Claire down.

"So what are you going to do now?"- asked Claire.

"How about a movie?" – asked Daniel.

Claire nodded and Daniel took her hand and dragged her to the couch.

"What do you want to watch Clairebear?"- asked Daniel.

"Aristocats, Aristocats!" – jumped Claire happily.

"That's a movie for babies!" – said Daniel laughing, "Dad's never going to let you go hunting with him if you keep watching this baby crap!" Claire crossed her arms and gave him a puppy dog look. Dan gave in of course and put on the Aristocats.

"Yay!" – yelled Claire.

Daniel and Claire set on the couch together. After an hour Claire was already sleeping with her head on Daniel's lap. Daniel kissed the top of her head and slowly moved away to find Dean. He walked from room to room until he finally found his father in the garage working on his baby of course which happens to be a 67 Chevy Impala. He really loves that car. I mean really, really loves it. As Daniel walked in he was thinking about the way Dean loved his car and became curious.

"Hey Dad, what is it about this car that you love it so much?"- asked Daniel.

"What are you kidding me?" – said Dean surprisingly. "It's the best damn car in the world."

"So how did you get it?"- asked Daniel.

"Well my Dad bought it and then when the time was right he passed it on to me." – explained Dean.

Daniel took the advantage of Dean talking about his father, which rarely happened to fill in some more missing pieces.

"What happened to grandma and grandpa?"

Dean stopped for a moment and just stared into the distance, not sure what to tell a 6 year old boy.

"Well my mum…."- Dean slightly paused then continued. "Died in a fire, and my dad well…."- Dean couldn't find it in him to break this to his son. "Why don't we go see what our princess is doing?"- asked Dean while trying to change the subject. Daniel gave a disappointed look, but didn't want to start anything.

Dean picked up his son and put him on his shoulders. When they walked over to the couch, they found Claire still sleeping. Daniel just walked away and sat at the computer, while Dean sat next to his daughter. Dean looked at Claire and started to think of the life he was giving his children while brushing her hair off her forehead. He really didn't want them to suffer the way he and Sam had to. So he decided to slow down on the whole hunting thing and maybe just try to live a kind of normal life. This is pretty much when everything changed. Of course he and Sam still went out hunting but not as often, ands he still taught his children about what's out there so they would know how to protect themselves. Hell, Dean even got a job at a local Auto-Repair store. Once a grease monkey, always a grease monkey is what he liked to call it and Uncle Sam became a lawyer which is what he intended to do initially. All Dean ever truly wanted was to have a normal family, and that's what he decided to create.

************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

************************************************

As Claire was sleeping in her bed, she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"Wake up Clairebear, it's your first day of school"- a male voice said that she recognised to be her fathers. As she opened her eyes she saw Dean sitting on the side of her bed looking at her.

"I don't want to go to school, I want to stay here" – said 6 year old Claire.

"Oh come on, it will be fun. Sarah will be in your class! - Dean was trying to convince his daughter. Sarah was the girl who lived next door by the way; her and I had become great friends.

"But I don't wan…." – Claire didn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted by her father.

"Well tough, now get up before you miss out on breakfast."- Said Dean as he walked out of the room.

Claire got out of her bed, which had pink sheets on and started to get dressed in her school uniform. When she was ready, she walked down stairs to find her brother eating cereal and Dad drinking coffee.

"So you ready for your first day of school sis?"- asked 9 year old Daniel.

"I guess so" – said worried Claire.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. You will make lots of friends in no time and I will be there so if something happens you can come and see me at lunch time."

"I hated school too, but you'll survive cos you're one tough cookie. Finish up your cereal guys and I'll drop you off by the school." – Said Dean

"What? You never drive me to school!" – said Daniel.

"Yeah well, I got to do something after" – answered Dean.

"You mean you got to do a girl after? – Daniel repeated the phrase his Uncle Sam had used before.

"How can you "do" someone? – asked Claire. Her Dad laughed.

"I'll let you know when your 60" – laughed her dad. "Now hurry up and let's get going." -Yelled Dean. After several minutes both of us jumped in the car and were on our way to school. We stopped at a big building with lots of children running around so I assumed it was the school.

Daniel and I got out of the car. Dean picked me up and held me in his arms. Then he said "Have a nice day sweetie" and gave me a kiss on the head before he put me down.

"See you Dad!" – Both me and Daniel said at the same time.

Daniel grabbed my hand and took me to the room where my class was. When we were at the door he kneeled down in front of me and said:

"You'll be fine I promise, if you ever need anything you know where to find me"

"OK" – said I. Daniel gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked away. When I went into the classroom I recognised my friend Sarah and ran straight to her. By the end of they day I actually made some new friends and school was fun. When the bell rang I went outside to wait for my brother Daniel. As I was looking around I saw him walked past me and not stop at all. I ran after him yelling "Dan!" He turned around and looked at me strangely.

"Are you ok?" – I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" – said Daniel. "Follow me, I'll walk you home"

So I followed thinking how unusual Daniel seemed. We walked for several minutes when I realised I didn't know where the hell we were.

"Hey Dan, where are we?"

That's when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into some weird warehouse. I didn't understand what my brother was doing but I went along with it. He grabbed my hand and tied them together, and then my feet followed the same routine. I was starting to get really worried.

**********************************************


	3. Chapter 3

"Daniel, what are you doing?"- I yelled.

He glared at me and suddenly all his skin started melting off him until he was completely changed and looked like an older guy. In the dark light I couldn't see all his face features but he did look familiar to me. After I understood what had just happened I realised that this wasn't my brother, it was a shapeshifter. I remember my dad telling me about these things and that the only way to kill was a silver bullet to the heart. Too bad I didn't carry a gun on me at all times. The creature started to speak with me.

"So I finally get to meet the youngest Winchester, you know you're going to grow up real beautiful." He said as he was stroking my face. "Look at you sitting there so innocently, not knowing the power that is held in your hands."

"What are you talking about? Let me go!" – I yelled.

"You know you remind me a lot of your mother. I guess daddy didn't tell you about her right? Well I'll let you know about a little secret your mummy has been dying to see you but Dean wouldn't let her come near you, he wants you all to himself so he can raise you in his selfish crusade. As I was listening to his story I had managed to untie myself as my wrists and ankles were really skinny so it wasn't that hard. Plus all those training times with Dean, I had become a master. As I jumped up I kicked the guy in the groin and sprinted as fast as I could. Which is of course what Dad had always told me to do. As I was running away I was looking behind me to see if he was following me. That's when I ran straight into someone's gut and fell to the ground. When I looked up I saw my dad. He picked me up and asked.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you? What did he do?" – asked my father really quickly.

"Dad, I'm fine"- He put me down and pointed to go outside where I met my Uncle Sam as Dean ran back to the shapeshifter.

"Claire are you ok? – asked Sam.

" Yeah I'm okay". Sam was more like a friend to me then my uncle.

"What happened?" – questioned Sam.

"I'm not sure, I was following Daniel and he was all freaked out and didn't seem like himself…..and then he started shedding his skin off…." – Claire didn't finish her sentence when her uncle interrupted her.

"Damn it, a shapeshifter!" – yelled Sam.

"I remembered you and Dad talking about him so I realised …….then I loosened the ropes he tied me with and just ran…" – Said Claire trying to actually remember what has happened.

"Way to go Spider Monkey!" – congratulated Sam. "You don't seem very scared I mean, shouldn't you be crying a river right now?"

"Hmmm… I think I was too caught up in how to run away then top be scared."

Out of the blue I hear a door smack behind me, I quickly turned out only to see my father running towards us. "Got him!"-he yelled. I examined his body from afar he seemed to have some cuts, but nothing too bad.

"So how did you get away Claire?" – asked Dean.

"I loosened the ropes, kicked the guy and ran away… like you always told me to do Dad" – said Claire very slowly with a dull look on her face and frustration filling up he body for repeating it again."

"HA, I did tell you that – said Dean scratching his head. "Guess I just rule the kids world!"- Said Dean happily.

"Oh yeah dude, you're down with it" – Said Sam sarcastically.

_Dad is so silly_ I thought to myself.

"How did you know where to find me?"- I asked.

"Dan called me when he couldn't find you after school and some girl said you walked here with him" – said Dean while driving home.

I sighed.

***

I woke up because bright beams of sunlight were striking my face. I sat up and stared at the mirror that was hanging on my wardrobe door.

_I'm really starting to look like my mum. The colour of my hair resembled hers along with the curls in it and I had prominent blue eyes which was exactly what Bella had…well on the one picture that I have of her. With all the features that I described myself with, all referred to my mother…yet somehow I looked like my dad. _

Thought I while acknowledging the fact that I was 15 years old now.

After I had a shower and changed into my school uniform I went downstairs and into kitchen.

There sat my 18 year old brother who planned to move out of this house as soon as an opportunity strikes. He had short brown, scruffy hair and blue eyes just like me. After all the years of training with my Dad, he has developed some muscles which made him look manlier then he was. I chuckled.

Dean, Olivia and Daniel turned to me as they heard me laugh.

"Well morning sunshine, you're up early"- said my Dad.

"The sun woke me up" – I explained while pouring milk into my cereal. "Looks like it's going to be a nice day outside….shame to waste it on school."

"You're not getting out of school that easily"- laughed Dean.

"It's worth a try"- I mumbled to myself. The fact was I didn't really like school, it was like repeating the same day over and over, especially on the days I had English. I really hated English because no matter how hard I tried I sucked, but math on the other hand came naturally to me, which was actually really weird because I don't know who I inherited that from. Both my Uncle Sam and my dad were really sucky at maths and so were their offspring's except me.

"Hey Clairebear!" – said Daniel trying to get my attention. "Do you think you got enough milk there?"- He laughed.

I looked down only to realise that as I dozed off into my thoughts I didn't stop pouring the milk and it had overflowed my bowl and was now dripping off the kitchen bench.

"Shit!" – I yelled.

"Language, dude!" –Dean yelled back.

Olivia looked at me with a smirk on her face. I really, really disliked that woman. She and Dean had been together for 2 years now and she lived with us. The first fact that I didn't like about her is that she was clearly too young for my dad. Second she was clearly a slut. You would never see a person with a shorter skirt or a lower cut top work as a nurse. She had dirty blonde hair and ugly green eyes. I don't know what my Dad saw in her, but she didn't have a good personality either. She is always rude, and extremely selfish. The worst fact it that she knew I hated her, so she hated me too. Everytime there would be no one else around she would express all her thoughts about me out loud, but I didn't waste that time either and used it to tell her what a bitch she was. So me and her got into fights constantly. Dean would always blame me of course; he didn't understand why I held this grudge against her.

"Isn't that festival on tonight?"- Dean asked while sipping from a cup of coffee and bringing me back to my reality.

"I think so." – Said I

"Are you two going?"- said Dean looking at me and Daniel.

This was Dan's last year at school so he didn't waste any time to have all the fun he could.

"Sure we are!" – said Dan while putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards him.

"Claire you be home before 9 please" – Said Dean with a serious look on his face.

"What about Daniel?" – I asked.

"He's old enough to do what he wants" – explained Daniel himself while grinning at me.

When I got to school I was expecting the same day as always, but that was going to change. When I walked into my first class I sat next to Sarah who was chatting away about some new guy at our school.

"Oh hey Claire"- greeted Sarah.

"There's a new guy?" – asked listening into her conversation.

We lived in a little town, so newcomers didn't come by that often.

"Yeah, we saw him just before him and his family arrived here from Chicago just a few days ago. He is really, really hot you know."

Sarah thought a lot of guys were hot so I wasn't surprised by that statement.

"A couple of girls already tried to ask him out but he rejected…ALL OF THEM!" – said Sarah with the biggest smile on her face.

"Maybe you should ask him out"- I said.

"Yeah, oh…..my…..god"- she stared with her mouth open.

I looked towards the direction Sarah was looking in and noticed a young boy walking through the door. He had dark brownish hair that was messy, he had hazel eyes and he had a lot of muscle. As I was examining all of his body I noticed that he was perfect, perfect in every way. He was just simply breathtaking.

I watched every step he took, as I he got closer and closer to me. My heart was beating so fast that I bet Sarah could hear it. He stood right in front of me and gave me a wide smile. His teeth were so white and perfect that it made my heart beet even faster. I could feel my face going as red as a tomato, and yet my heart beat was getting faster and faster that I could feel my blood pumping through my veins as he sat next to me. The smell hit my senses as he sat down. He smelled like ….something beautiful, blooming in a garden of roses.

"Hi" – he greeted me with a smile on his face.

I could not believe that a boy could make me feel this way. I tried to answer but I realised that I was totally numb, I couldn't even move my feet. I tried to open my mouth but nothing came out. His tanned arm was sitting on the table so close to my arm that I could feel his body heat transferring from his arm to mine. I simply started at him as he looked at me. He did not turn away to face the front and listen to the teacher; he looked at me without taking his eyes off. I could not describe this feeling in my whole life but all I wanted to do was to kiss him.

"Maybe we should introduce ourselves, my name is Zach,"- he said still not taking his eyes of me.

"Claire." – was all that I could make come out of my mouth.

I could not explain the tension I was feeling, but whatever it was I liked it.


End file.
